


Dressing for Dinner

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Practicalities intervene.





	Dressing for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 507: Dinner.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Dressing for Dinner

~

It took a while for Harry to return to himself, and when he did he found Draco draped over him, face buried in the curve of Harry’s neck. 

Slowly, Harry ran his hands over Draco’s back. 

“Fuck,” Draco whispered. “I think you broke me.” 

Harry laughed softly. “Well, I’m absolutely _sure_ you broke me.” 

“As long as the breaking was mutual,” Draco sighed, shifting off Harry to roll onto his back. “So, are you hungry?” 

“I think—” Harry’s stomach chose that moment to rumble. He chuckled. “Apparently I am.” 

“Lovely. Dinner it is.” Draco moaned. “Once I can stand up.” 

~

“Wait, you’re planning to cook _yourself_?” Harry rolled his head, looking at Draco. “I didn’t know you could cook.” 

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Harry.” Draco stretched. “And yes, I’ll have you know I’m a brilliant cook.” 

“Great.” Harry grinned. “I’ll just lie here while you make us dinner, then shall I?”

“Oh no you don’t.” Draco sat up and smirked down at Harry. “You’re going to help me. I’ll need a sous chef.” 

“A what?” 

“Someone to chop up my ingredients.” Draco winked. “I’ll let you wear clothes.” 

“Big of you,” said Harry dryly. 

“I know.” 

~


End file.
